Challenge
by Ladon's Avatar
Summary: My challenge, I know its pretty specific but I'm flexible on most things except the pairing. Please tell me if you take it.


Disclaimer – I don't own Breath of Fire or Naruto.

My Challenges

I started a story a while ago called Naruto's New Path, my inability to write and general laziness stopped me from getting very far. Therefore I'm making it into a challenge.

The Rules:

Ryu is sent to Naruto's world

Ryu takes Naruto from the village after replacing him with a high powered clone and travels the world with him.

Ryu tells Naruto who his parents are and Naruto is refuses to acknowledge Minato as his father apart from as an insult/with sarcasm

A year after they leave Ryu merges Naruto and Kyuubi (who will a remain genderless chakra beast who is bad but not necessarily evil) with Kyuubi's permission and transforms Naruto into a dragon like him with Naruto and Kyuubi's combined life force

Naruto has 4 dragon forms

-Initial fox dragon, large reddish/orange fox with dragons' wings, horns and claws with grouping of scales in the fur, also has extendable fox tail with he use to swipe, crush or piece things. Can use fire lightening and general energy breaths It will first appear overshadowing Naruto (like Sussano) and will follow his every move, can move independently from him later and he can combine with it to make it stronger.

-Initial dragon warrior form, looks just like Ryu's dragon form from BOF Dragon Quarter but with fur. It is used by combining with his initial dragon form and controlling the power and pulling it inwards. This form mainly uses fire and powerful punches and charges/tackles

-Evolved fox dragon, big (boss summon big) dragon with black scales with designs made of red fur on its body, a red mane, a torso with white scales, large dragon wings which start off black but turn red then white as gradually along the wing and an extendable fox tail which can split into nine tails. Can use energy breaths and a huge rasengan. Will again over shadow Naruto at first and he can combine with it.

-Complete dragon warrior form, is a humanoid orange fox with white scales across his mid-section and red scales on its forearms, shins and on its dragon claw for feet and its five-fingered humanish claws for hands, has dragon wings, has extendable fox tail which can split into nine, can pull out an average looking katana while in the form. Can use fire, wind and lightening attacks with its tails able to increase the attacks power (eg the tails adding more power to the explosion ball my focussing more power into it. Summoned the same way as the other form but uses evolved dragon form.

Naruto's powers are weak at first so he can't use them well but will have the following powers:

-use dragon energy, appears as red energy (will be mistaken for Kyuubi's chakra) which increases physical abilities at the cost of causing him pain due to strain on chakra system which increases if he uses/tries to use ninja techniques, this lessons the more adapt he gets at using his power

-fire, wind and lightening elements

-better than human but less than jinchurrick healing

-dragon eyes, golden slitted eyes, senses auras and life force and give a reading on other people's emotions, activates either voluntarily, if he summons a dragon form/ dragon summon or gets very angry

-can summon dragons with the summoning technique (dragon summons include all forms from BOF games except Kaiser/tyrant/Agni forms

-can use Fou-Lu's energy sword which he uses as a white energy that covers his hand which can cut some average strength stuff, a beam of energy from his palm that has the length of the sword and an actual energy sword which he holds in his left hand, sword channels lightening but not wind or fire

-shadow walk, teleport technique can go anywhere Naruto can picture in his head, concentration, control and sheer amount of chakra needed mean he won't be able to use it in battle till late in the story if at all

Naruto uses a sword (ordinary sword not a katana)

Has less chakra than he would as a jinchurrick so he cannot span shadow clone because they tire him so he uses other clones in a fight if needed, but this means he has more control and better genjutsu abilities

Naruto will be snarky, insulting ,a bit of a dick to most people he meets and have anger issues, in a fight he will be a bit arrogant unless his life is seriously threatened in which case he becomes very focused, if someone threatens who he's paired with or hurts them after he gets close to them then he will become very powerful and very sadistic with his whole focus to be on killing the person, he accepts that sometimes killing, war and torture are necessary sometimes, is apathetic to antagonistic to most of Konoha and dislikes the 1st, 3rd and 4th Hokage (for creating the need for jinchurik, for being a generally useless leader and being an idealist idiot respectively)

Ryu will be the strongest person around but cannot directly help Naruto with important events (Zabuza, Orochimaru and Madara) ,he can still threaten people with his power but not harm them (he won't do this much as it goes against his usually benevolent nature). This because he can't alter the plan of the world's creator (Chetyre) any more than he already has without fighting him (which he could do but it would probably destroy most of the world)

Neutral friend Sasuke who still leaves Konoha and forgives Itachi for killing the clan (shortly before Sasukes death)

The only ones Naruto can be paired with are HINATA or FU (no yugito), all others are ok except SasuSaku

Naruto is friends with Hinata if not paired with her so will HATE the cloud village utterly (and Neji and Hinatas family). At one point Naruto, Ryu and a load of summons will level cloud village for whoever they're paired with, at that point Naruto will have left Konoha

Please take this challenge

P.S. I have a rough plot of this story, if you want it just ask in a review or message


End file.
